Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery monitoring system and battery monitoring chip.
Related Art
Battery monitoring systems are known that monitor the respective states of plural battery cells of a battery (battery assembly) configured by connecting the plural battery cells together in series.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-233413 (Patent Document 1) describes a configuration of a system including plural voltage detection ICs connected together in series by a communication path, and a main microcomputer that controls each of plural voltage detection ICs through the voltage detection IC at one end. In the Patent Document 1, the respective voltage detection ICs are described as being provided with a power source circuit that receives power supply from the battery cell and generates drive voltage to drive its own internal circuit.
JP-A No. 2012-161182 (Patent Document 2) describes a configuration for detecting voltage of each battery cell that has been grouped together using a monitoring IC for each block, and suppressing variation in the current consumed by each of the blocks when outputting an output signal from each of the monitoring ICs.
An object of the present invention is to control variation in the power consumption amount between battery cell groups in a battery monitoring system including plural battery monitoring chips, each equipped with a voltage generation section that generates a drive voltage for driving its own internal circuit with power supplied from a battery including plural battery cells, provided so as to correspond to each of the battery cell groups.